Lion's paw feet
by Hikari Zaoldyeck
Summary: Kiku se mantiene de pie junto a la bañera y mira hacia abajo. Donde cuatro pequeñas patas doradas que parecen garras de león, son el único soporte de una pesada tina blanca de porcelana llena de agua caliente... ASAKIKU


**x . – x- . x - . x**_**- . x -**_**. x - . x - . x - .**

**Lion's paw feet.**

Kiku se encuentra al filo de la puerta, que es color blanco. Tiene un plomo bonito y dorado que habla muy bien de su anfitrión.

El pelinegro gotea sobre el suelo y parte de la alfombra roja del corredor. Contiene el impulso de tirarse al suelo y frotarlo todo con una toalla hasta lograrlo secar. En cambio, cierra los ojos y murmura muy rápido en japonés. Algo sobre su inoportuna presencia, su falta de previsión y el absurdo hecho de venir a Londres sin sombrilla.

-De verdad lo siento, Arthur-san-

-No pasa nada ¿De acuerdo? – Responde en un susurro, registrando el armario de las toallas y eligiendo una montaña de las más mullidas, que son de color crema y una negra.

Todas tienen un pequeño León Galés bordado en tono dorado.

Son tantas y están tan absurdamente mullidas que cuando las saca del armario, lo hace utilizando sus dos brazos y sobresalen de la altura de su cabeza. Con un movimiento elegante de cadera cierra la puertita delgada que hace un click suave y elegante.

Sobre un taburete las coloca todas. Se estira hacia la tina y cierra las llaves de agua, evitando así que se derrame toda.

Arthur viste una camisa blanca y ya no trae la corbata. Desabotona los puños y sube sus mangas casi hasta los codos. Lo hace para sumergir un brazo en el agua, juzgándola perfecta. Entonces agrega una pastilla de baño efervescente con aroma a Rosas, aún si desearía haber tenido algo más masculino, como Pachuli o Almizcle.

-Listo. Puedes meterte ahora.-

El japonés lo mira apenas y asiente con la cabeza, ingresando en el baño mientras gotea sobre la alfombra de éste. ¿Qué pasa con las casas británicas? Se pregunta. ¿Es que no pueden tener un solo cuarto sin alguna alfombra que se pueda estropear? (Conoce la cocina de Arthur, y sabe que incluso ahí tiene una. Para el gato, dice, para que se limpie las patas antes de entrar.. Según él).

Comienza a desvestirse, a la vez que dobla su ropa y la coloca sobre una cesta tejida que también luce delicada.

Pero ese no es el mayor de sus temores en este momento.

Kiku se mantiene de pie junto a la bañera y mira hacia abajo. Donde cuatro pequeñas patas doradas que parecen garras de león, son el único soporte de una pesada tina blanca de porcelana llena de agua caliente , sobre un suelo resbaladizo y de apariencia frágil.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿No te gusta el aroma a Rosas?- Maldice interiormente. ¡Sabía que el Almizcle le hubiera venido mejor! ¡Maldito Francis y sus regalos extraños!

-Por supuesto que me gusta.- Dice el pelinegro, negando con la cabeza y sosteniendo una toalla alrededor de su cintura. – Es… simplemente… Que esas pequeñas patas…-

-¿Eh? ¿Las de la bañera? ¿Qué ocurre con ellas?-

-… Podrían ceder y romperse…-

Lo ha dicho con profunda preocupación, y ahora no se mueve ni un milímetro de su lugar. Está parado sobre un solo pie haciendo equilibrio y luce sumamente japonés. Arthur quiere saltarle encima y reírse en su cuello por su irresistible habilidad ninja, sumamente natural.

Sin embargo respira, dándose la vuelta y contando hasta diez. Comienza a subirse también los pantalones, que como es relativamente delgado; logra subir casi hasta sus rodillas.

-No ocurrirá nada. - Asegura, metiéndose a la tina para sentarse en el filo de la tina, además que alcanzado una botella de champú.- Ven aquí, lavaré tu cabello. Solamente relájate y disfruta del baño ¿De acuerdo?-

-Oh, no. No es necesario, no quisiera que se arruinara su ropa y… -

Arthur no admite discusiones, pero no es grosero. Estira el brazo en dirección a Kiku, girando la muñeca, invitándolo a tomar su mano y guardar silencio. Hay duda en sus ojos, una ligerísima que no es nada absurda. Todo lo contrario, de hecho. Porque Arthur ama a Kiku y sus modismos naturales que se preocupan por todo y de todo. Cosa que puede ser irritante o aburrida, para el británico es curioso y considerado.

Kiku toma su mano y camina pausadamente hacia la tina. Quizá en parte para no ofender a Arthur, pero eso no le importa en lo absoluto. Pues el japonés levanta una pierna perfecta y torneada sobre la tina y la sumerge, le sigue la otra con un movimiento igual de uniforme e hipnótico insoportable.

Cuando sumerge en el agua su cuerpo, sus músculos se relajan a la par que da un profundo suspiro. El agua es caliente, posiblemente dolorosa. Pero innegablemente deliciosa.

Estira sus piernas y mueve los dedos bajo el agua. Hay un cosquilleo en su nuca, pues Arthur moja delicadamente las puntas de su cabello. Lo hace despacio, mientras tararea y humedece más y más toda su cabellera. Al final toma un poco de agua con ambas manos y a la altura de su cuello se detiene.

-¿Puedo?-

-Adelante.-

El agua caliente se escurre de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Kiku, quién tiene los ojos cerrados delicadamente tras sus bonitas pestañas. Descansando su espalda desnuda contra las piernas de Arthur.

-¿Qué te parece?-

-Tiene un don divino, Arthur-san…-

-Oh, vamos. No es para tanto.- Con las manos mojadas todo el tiempo, Arthur hace hacia atrás el cabello de Kiku, descubriendo su frente. Hay idolatría en cada movimiento, adora su nuca erótica de geisha, aún si es un hombre. – Es un _placer_ para mi, ya sabes.-

El momento del champú ha llegado y lo vierte en generosa cantidad sobre sus palmas. Frotándolas antes de enterrarlas en el pelo de Kiku, que gime bajito…

Kiku gimiendo es tan erótico… ¡Al diablo si es por sexo o probando un postre delicioso! Arthur busca lo mejor para él, precisamente por ese hecho, que es su secreto. Obvio jamás se lo dice, y se limita a esconder su sonrisa tras una taza de té o una servilleta.

Kiku es perfecto para él, todo el tiempo. Con su cuerpo delgado y su espalda excitante que le encanta sentir. Por eso le abre la puerta de donde sea, y apresura cortésmente con una mano sobre su espalda baja…

Arthur piensa que la nuca del japonés es como de geisha. Suave imposible, con una bonita curva en el cuello. Sus hombros están a una altura perfecta, quien sabe cómo de diferente del resto del mundo; Pero superior.

La nuca de Kiku huele mucho a Kiku y mientras Arthur lava su pelo negro, no puede evitar dibujar círculos y círculos con las yemas de los dedos…

Algo gotea una vez y luego otra vez. Entonces Kiku nota que Arthur ha dejado de moverse, poniéndose rígido como una estatua.

Kiku abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es un hilo rojo, difuminándose en el agua. Hay otros dos a su lado, menos intensos y casi desapareciendo.

-¿Arthur-san? – Eleva la mirada, buscando sus ojos verdes para confirmar si éste se encuentra bien.

El inglés no le regresa la mirada, pues la tiene perdida en algún lugar de su cordura, seguramente también extraviada.

Y sangra.

Sangra de la nariz mientras sonríe un poco torcido. Con su cabello rubio revuelto de la nada, y Kiku sabe que es lo que ocurrirá a continuación.

Por eso ríe, divertido de corazón y limpiando el rostro de Arthur con el dorso de la mano. Lo hace dos veces, porque era un sangrado algo insistente.

-Aquí y ahora, Kiku.- Comienza a desabotonarse la camisa, y ha bajado el zipper de sus pantalones.

-¿En serio? Pero si es tan estrecho y caliente, este lugar...-

-No tan estrecho y caliente como…-

Besos, Arthur entra al agua y coloca a Kiku sobre sus piernas. Mientras muerde el cuello del japonés…

Mientras acaricia con ambas manos su nuca insoportablemente sensual.

**x . – x- . x - . x**_**- . x -**_**. x - . x - . x - .**

Oh bien. En serio me gusta escribir sobre ellos. Pero realmente se me dificulta _tanto_. No sé a que se deba, pero ocurre. No puedo escribir en círculo con ellos, y es como una línea quebrada…

Evidente que tampoco puedo usar mucho sus head canons. Y siempre termino muy OoC. Pero lo intento.

Tengo por ahí un proyecto sobre Arthur y Kiku, café y Rumania. Pero NO puedo avanzar. ¡Son imposibles para mi!

Son la pareja que me ha costado más trabajo.

No iba a terminar esto. Pero creo que todas las cosas que inicio, deben de tener conclusión, así que lo he tratado mucho.

Y obvio no va a ningún lado. En realidad es un momento random que se me ocurrió porque amo las mugres tinas con patas de león. Pura tensión, eso es.

¿Review, por favor?


End file.
